fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord
The Lord (ロード Lord, ''called '''Junior Lord' in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) is arguably the most important class on the battlefield. In every Fire Emblem game, except in Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Lord class will represent your main character(s), whomever they may be. Unlike other classes, Lords have no real generalization, as their unique styles and abilities change depending on which Lord(s) is featured within the game. It should also be noted that should your Lord be killed on the battlefield, you will automatically lose the game. Combat Players are forced to bring the Lord onto the battlefield for every fight. While it is incredibly important to protect your Lord for fear of an instant defeat, one should not keep them on the sidelines while your other characters do the work. While initially frail, upon reaching higher levels, lords are capable fighters and gain access to unique and powerful weapons. For this reason it is beneficial that their skills be appropriately leveled when taking on the later enemies and bosses. They generally use swords, but there are exceptions (Hector and Ephraim). Because the Lord class and characters tend to change from game to game, no general strategy can be offered other than to find a way to make use of their abilities properly. Promotions Although every Lord is different, their promotions share the same trait. Different Lords are promoted to different Lord classes, each one specializing in their own fields of combat. Lord promotions are often reached by obtaining a certain level or using a special item after reaching that level, while other times Lords promote after certain events in the story. It should be noted that early Fire Emblem games do not have Promotions for Lords, the first game to feature this was Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Leif promotes to Prince (his class from Genealogy of the Holy War) upon retaking Leonster. In Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Roy has his class changed to a Master Lord after receiving the Sword of Seals. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Lords must be at least level 10 to use the Heaven Seal to upgrade to the next class. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, both Lords are given the option to use the Solar Brace/Lunar Brace to become a Great Lord. Gaiden There isn't a lord class in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Alm is technically a Fighter, while Celica is a Priestess. Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn In Path of Radiance, Ike is the clear-cut Lord character, but is the first Lord character that is not of noble birth. However, throughout the course of the game, he is introduced into nobility, and this event marks his promotion to Lord proper. In Radiant Dawn, just like in Gaiden, there is not a Lord class, however the people who fulfill the Lord character are Micaiah (a Light Mage/Light Sage/Light Priestess) and Ike (a Hero/Vanguard in Radiant Dawn), while Elincia, Geoffrey, and Tibarn serve as temporary leaders (notably, Geoffrey can seize in one of his chapters). Awakening Chrom is the main Lord of Awakening and his daughter, Lucina, is also a Lord. Unlike previous games, their promotion is not tied to the plot, and they can become Great Lords at any time by using a Master Seal. While Chrom can have a second child in the game, neither of his other potential daughters or three potential sons will inherit the Lord class. Nonetheless, all of his daughters will inherit Aether while his sons will inherit Rightful King. Lucina, if she is the mother of female Morgan, will also not pass down her Lord class to Morgan, but will pass down Aether like her father does. Fates The Avatar is the main Lord of Fates. ''Instead of being directly called a Lord, their class has a different name: Nohr Prince/ss. They also wield swords and Dragonstones, and are the first character to ever do so. Like previously their promotion isn't tied to the plot and simply can promote at the appropriate level. They have two different promotions, the White Blood and Dark Blood class, which are based on which path the player chooses. Avatar's child Kanna inherits the Nohr Prince/ss class, as well as the Dragon Fang skill. If the Avatar has a second child, they will not inherit the Nohr prince/ss class. Like the past Lords, if they are felled in battle it will result in a game over. Base Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi * HP: 18 * Str: 5 * Skl: 3 * Spd: 7 * Lck: 7 * Def: 7 * Res: 0 * Mov: 7 Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * HP: 18 *Str: 3 *Skl: 3 *Spd: 4 *Lck: 0 *Def: 6 *Res: 0 *Mov: 7 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 * HP: 18 *Str: 4 *Mag: 0 *Skl: 2 *Spd: 3 *Lck: 0 *Def: 2 *Res: 0 *Mov: 6 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade * HP: 18 *Str: 3 *Skl: 4 *Spd: 3 *Lck: 0 *Def: 5 *Res: 0 *Mov: 5 *Con: 6 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken (Lyn) * HP: 16 *Str: 4 *Skl: 7 *Spd: 9 *Lck: 0 *Def: 2 *Res: 0 *Mov: 5 *Con: 5 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken (Eliwood) * HP: 18 *Str: 5 *Skl: 5 *Spd: 7 *Lck: 0 *Def: 5 *Res: 0 *Mov: 5 *Con: 7 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken (Hector) * HP: 19 *Str: 7 *Skl: 4 *Spd: 5 *Lck: 0 *Def: 8 *Res: 0 *Mov: 5 *Con: 13 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (Eirika) * HP: 16 *Str: 4 *Skl: 8 *Spd: 9 *Lck: 0 *Def: 3 *Res: 1 *Mov: 5 *Con: 5 Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (Ephraim) * HP: 18 *Str: 6 *Skl: 6 *Spd: 7 *Lck: 0 *Def: 6 *Res: 0 *Mov: 5 *Con: 8 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 22 *Str: 6 *Mag: 3 *Skl: 5 *Spd: 6 *Lck: 0 *Def: 8 *Res: 2 *Mov: 7 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon / Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 18 *Str: 5 *Mag: 0 *Skl: 3 *Spd: 7 *Lck: 0 *Def: 7 *Res: 0 *Mov: 7 Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Mov: 20 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Mag: 20 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Mov: 20 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade/Rekka no Ken/The Sacred Stones * HP: 60 * Str: 20 * Skl: 20 * Spd: 20 * Lck: 30 * Def: 20 * Res: 20 * Con: 20 * Mov: 15 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 26 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 24 *Res: 22 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Mag: 25 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 25 *Mov: 32 Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ * HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 25 *Mov: 32 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 28 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 31 *Def: 25 *Res: 25 Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * HP: 30% * Str: 30% * Skl: 30% * Spd: 30% * Lck: 0% * Def: 30% * Res: 30% Fire Emblem: Binding Blade * HP: 90% * Str: 45% * Skl: 40% * Spd: 45% * Lck: 45% * Def: 15% * Res: 12% Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken * HP: 90% * Str: 45% * Skl: 40% * Spd: 45% * Lck: 45% * Def: 15% * Res: 15% (Eliwood) / 12% (Hector) / 20% (Lyn) Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * HP: 90% * Str: 45% * Skl: 40% * Spd: 45% * Lck: 45% * Def: 15% * Res: 15% (Ephraim) / 20% (Eirika) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * HP: 90% * Str: 45% * Mag: 20% * Skl: 40% * Spd: 45% * Lck: 45% * Def: 15% * Res: 20% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon / Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ * HP: 40% * Str: 15% * Mag: -10% * Skl: 20% * Spd: 20% * Lck: 0% * Def: 5% * Res: -5% Fire Emblem: Awakening In ''Fire Emblem: Awakening, Growth Rates are calculated by adding class growth rates to personal growth rates. *HP: 40% *Str: 20% *Mag: 0% *Skl: 20% *Spd: 20% *Def: 10% *Res: 5% Trivia *Through hacking in Genealogy of the Holy War, one can see that the ability to seize a castle is not locked to the main character. Anyone can seize a castle, as long as they are of the Lord class, so it can be assumed that seize is actually the hidden class skill of the Lord class. * As noted above, every single Lord in Fire Emblem has been of noble birth, except for Ike. He was given a noble title and powers, and it was only then that he was promoted into a Lord. This also gives Ike the distinction of being the only main character that promotes into a Lord. After the game, he rejected any offers of peerage, thus the Lord class was lost to him in the next game. * Every single Lord in the series, except for Lyn, wears a cape. Gallery Icon Gallery File:FE1 Marth Map Sprite.gif|Marth's Lord icon in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Marth Map Sprite.gif|Marth's Lord icon in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Junior Lord Sprite.gif|Seliph's Junior Lord icon in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:lord.png|Leif's Lord icon in Thracia 776. File:FE6 Roy Lord Map Sprite.gif|Roy's Lord icon in Binding Blade. File:FE7 Lyn Lord Map Sprite.gif|Lyn's Lord icon in Rekka no Ken. File:FE7 Eliwood Lord Map Sprite.gif|Eliwood's Lord icon in Rekka no Ken. File:FE7 Hector Lord Map Sprite.gif|Hector's Lord icon in Rekka no Ken. File:FE8 Eirika Lord Map Sprite.gif|Eirika's Lord icon in The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Ephraim Lord Map Sprite.gif|Ephraim's Lord icon in The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Ike Lord Sprite.png|Ike's Lord icon in Path of Radiance. File:Lord Marth FE11 Map Icon.gif|Marth's Lord icon in Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Lord Map Sprite.gif|Marth's Lord icon in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:FE13 Chrom Lord Map Sprite.gif|Chrom's Lord icon in Awakening. File:FE13 Lucina Lord Map Sprite.gif|Lucina's Lord icon in Awakening. Sprite Gallery File:Roy lord sword normalattack.gif|Roy's lord battle animation in Binding Blade. File:Roy lord sword.gif|Roy's lord battle animation performing a Critical hit in Binding Blade. File:Eirika Lord.gif|Eirika's lord battle animation in The Sacred Stones. File:Ephraim (Lord).gif|Ephraim's lord battle animation performing a Critical hit in The Sacred Stones. File:marthsingle lord sword.gif|Marth's DS lord battle animation in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Screenshot Gallery File:Junior Lord.png|Seliph as a Junior Lord in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leaf FE5 Lord.png|Leif as a Lord in Thracia 776. File:FE13 Lord (Chrom).png|Chrom as a Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Lord (Lucina).png|Lucina as a Lord in Awakening. Nohr_Prince.png|Male Avatar as a Nohr Prince in Fates Nohr_Princess.png|Female Avatar as a Nohr princess in Fates